Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic
|length = 2:47 |season = 4 |headercolor = #EDF095 |headerfontcolor = #C81E1C}} Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is the fourteenth song of season four of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the twentieth episode Leap of Faith. Lyrics :Flim ::There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see :Flam ::A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe :Flim ::Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea :Flam ::It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be :Flim: Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. :Flam: But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. :Flim: Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... :Flam ::Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight :and Flam ::But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need ::And it's easier when all you need's the cure ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure :Flim: Now I know our claims seem fantastical. :Flam: Impractical. :Flim: Improbable. :Flam: Impossible. :Flim and Flam: And magical! :Flim: So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. :Flam: Now don't crowd. :Flim: And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. :Flam: You there! Come up here, good sir. :Flim: I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. :Flam: Try taking a sip of this! :gasping :and Flam ::That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you ::Just come on up, we've always got some more ::Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :Shill ::I won't need these crutches to dance out the door :Granny Smith: Now how do ya like that? :Applejack: I don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. :Flim ::Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair ::You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's grain in your hair :Flam ::Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear ::Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear :Crowd ::Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need ::The answer to our problems in a jar ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is the greatest ever miracle by far! ::background ::Tonic... tonic... tonic... :Flim: It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. :Flam: Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night. :Flim: You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. :Flam: Saunter sitz and gallop plop won't give your tail some heft. :Flim: Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. :Flam: You heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! :Flim ::It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old :Flam ::But who'd want that? :Flim ::When with one drink :and Flam ::You can be young again-- :Granny Smith: SOLD! References pl:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic